


A Number of Unforeseen Situations.

by Zhalia



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, Gen, Pinterest, Tumblr, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia/pseuds/Zhalia
Summary: 'imagine your otp' writing prompt by some-textposts on tumblr.the prompt went like this:person a: who the fuck...person b: language.person a: whom the fuck...person b: [shakes head sighing](sort of written for despair_masters on instagram)





	A Number of Unforeseen Situations.

How and why he didn't mind staying at his favourite uncle's home in Wisconsin for the weekend, was the hardest question Danny would ever have to answer. Even Vlad seemed surprised that he barely struggled.

It was Saturday, Danny hadn't closed his eye longer than to blink last night. He in no way trusted his uncle to stay out of his room. The younger halfa had snuck some weapons into his bag, apart from the ones his dad apparently put in his bag already, to prevent his mortal enemy to even enter his room. But he hadn't really thought that through, since the hero himself now couldn't leave his room without being electrocuted.

So here we are, Saturday morning with a sleepless Danny and a perfectly rested Vlad.  
"So, Daniel, how was your night? I slept extremely well and I'm sure Amity Park did also."

His tone insinuated that something was incredibly wrong, that something terrible has happened.  
"Fine, thanks," Danny mumbled and took his freshly made cup of coffee. He checked his phone, noticing several messages from his friends, Tucker and Sam. None seemed to be urgent, mostly them checking up on how he's doing in the hellhole some call Vlad's castle. Danny answered them, put his phone back on the charger and wandered to Vlad's excessively long dinner table. He purposely sat three chairs away from his uncle.

"Oh come on now, Daniel. I don't bite."

"Where were you last night?" Danny asked, looking into Vlad's eyes, searching for him to flinch or any kind of another thing that hinted that he was lying.

"In my bed, asleep. Feel free to ask my vultures."

"Those minions? Like hell they'd listen." Danny was clearly bad-tempered, Vlad noticed.

"Yes-" Vlad took a sip of his tea, "-My minions, however, they're not really the best liars in town. But if you really don't trust me, I suppose there's nothing I can do to change that."

 _He was right_ , Danny hated to admit. "Whatever, I have to go home, I forgot my... my homework." He put his mug back on the kitchen counter, went upstairs, got dressed and left.

Vlad shook his head, how would he ever manage to gain his little Badger's trust? Or better yet, how would he ever manage to remove his disgusting father from this planet?

Last night, he asked Skulker for help borrowing just a few tools from Jack's lab. He prayed to any kind of lord that Skulker wouldn't mess up, or draw any kind of attention to himself.

Amity Park's mayor couldn't be too sure and decided to follow his soon-to-be-son to his hometown.

Upon arriving Amity Park, Danny noticed things were off. He flew straight to his house, turning invisible so that he wouldn't be seen by any of the surveillance cameras. No one was home, as expected. He was hurrying to the basement when his breath turned blue and a shiver ran down his spine. "Knew it." He stated.

"Don't be scared, young boy. It is I, your uncle. I was merely wondering if you weren't lying to me." Vlad Plasmius stood behind him and Danny didn't even bother to turn around.

"Why did you-" And then he saw it, both the Fenton Ghost Gloves and the Spector Deflector were gone. "Who the fuck-"

"Language!" Vlad corrected him.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Whom the fuck stole the Fenton Ghost Gloves AND the Spector Deflector?!" Danny emphasized the word 'and'.

Vlad shook his head and sighed, "Let's find out, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> 'imagine your otp' writing prompt by some-textposts on tumblr.
> 
> the prompt went like this:  
> person a: who the fuck...  
> person b: language.  
> person a: whom the fuck...  
> person b: [shakes head sighing]
> 
> (sort of written for despair_masters on instagram)


End file.
